moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nizmo Trinktop
Description In appearance, Nizmo is pretty average for a gnome. Average height, average size, average weight. He's not too built or too plump. He has brown hair, a brown mustache, and a brown beard. His facial hair is bushy. History Youth Nizmo was born in Gnomeregan. Growing up with two less intelligent siblings, he always found himself making and inventing things on his own. He started writing books that he never finished. In the end of his youthful years, he wrote a book called "The Life of a Trinktop." It eventually made him rich. With his money, he moved out of the house and worked on his future novels. Trank's Death Trank, Nizmo's father, was always very abusive. He would come home drunk all of the time. One day, Nizmo and his two siblings, Charlie and Bellfizz, were playing outside of the house when Trank came home in a drunken rage. He started beating the trio in anger. While Charlie was getting his, Nizmo started planning his first operation. Operation: Trank. Later that night, Trank was sitting outside drinking. Nizmo came up behind him and stabbed him in his back with a small knife. He hid Trank's body under his own bed. The next morning, while everyone was out doing their own thing, Nizmo burnt the house down to fake Trank in the fire. His family ended up getting a ton of gold from the death. While Charlie decided to go to Stormwind, Niz and Bellfizz decided to stay in Gnomeregan for the remainder of their years. Stormwind A couple of months had passed since Trank's death. Charlie had gotten a job in the Gnomeregan Army and eventually became a commander. When Nizmo heard of this, he set off to join his brother in the fight for Gnomeregan. While on his way there, he met his late husband Talvizz. Nizmo told Talvizz about where he was going and why. An hour or so passed and Nizmo said his goodbyes and set off. When arriving in Stormwind, he met another gnome by the name of Zipko Spinjammer. Niz told Zipko that he was here in Stormwind to meet back up with his brother and join his ranks. Zipko sighed and led Niz to the Stormwind Cemetery where he pointed out Charlie's grave. Charlie had been murdered by a gnome named Frost Cog. After hearing of his brother's death, Nizmo swore to find the murderer. Nizmo's Journal Nizmo's brother's death ticked his mind. He started keeping a journal of plans that would always fail no matter what. Charlie's death really got to his head. The journal caused him to go slightly insane. If someone were to make him mad, he would write down ways to kill them in the journal. The journal also contained his "master plan". The master plan was a plan to blow up city hall and take over the Cathedral with hostages. It was bound to fail. After the journal got him fired from his job with the 103rd for containing the plans, he finally snapped back to reality and burnt the journal. With the journal's death, Nizmo returned to his old self. Talvizz Trinktop During the reign of the journal, Nizmo met back up with Talvizz. Nizmo felt at peace when he was with Talvizz, so he stuck around him for awhile. Eventually, Talvizz confessed his feelings for Nizmo by pulling him into a swift kiss. Nizmo was startled by their first kiss but kissed back once he realized what was going on. They both hit it off from there. A little while later, Nizmo proposed to Talvizz in the Cathedral. Talvizz said yes and they got married a couple of weeks later. After, they got a house in Ironforge and lived there for the remainder of their relationship. Talvizz, however, was killed by a dwarf rogue who was trying to get revenge at Nizmo for killing Trank. This devastated Nizmo and because of his husbands death, he left for Dun Morogh. Eldreyn Steelhelm The man who killed Talvizz was Eldreyn Steelhelm, a good friend of Trank Trinktop. He had stolen Talvizz right in front of Nizmo and slit his throat on the spot. As previously mentioned, Nizmo was devastated from the death of his husband. It took him a couple of months, but he eventually tracked Eldreyn down to a small cave in Dun Morogh. Nizmo beat and tied him up. He explained to Eldreyn why he was going to kill him in a very soft-spoken manner. He slowly fulfilled his promise and killed the dwarf over the course of several days. Once done, he returned to Stormwind. Space Being the engineer that he is, Nizmo decided that he'd like to take his profession to outer space. Over a year before he actually took off, he started construction on his rocket. A couple of days before the Tournament of Ages, he finally finished it. He couldn't test the rocket at all so his first takeoff would be a real risk. Nizmo invited all of his friends and loved ones to see him off. Right before he left, Zaria Blackmoore, his guild leader, gave him a box. Inside the box was a medal of an eagle with a spanner in its talons. The words, "Soar Together" was engraved on the spanner. He said goodbye one last time and boarded the ship. The rocket launched and, to his surprise, he made it to space in one piece. A couple of months in, some of his mechs started a fire in the engine room as a sort of mutiny. Fortunately, Nizmo and a few faithful mechs got to the escape pods in time. Nizmo crashed back on Azeroth and eventually made his way back to Stormwind. Argus During his time with The Citrine Eagle, Nizmo arrived on Argus with the rest of the lot. The first day on Argus, Nizmo mostly spent with his friends until it was time to go. Once it was, he mounted up with his group and made his way to a small fel-river where the Horde resided. After much bickering between the Alliance and the Horde, Nizmo, along with the others, abandoned the useless argument. It wasn't a good start. For the rest of the night, he was grumpy. On the second day, Nizmo joined up with the Air Force. He met another gnome named Phillven while there and the two quickly became good friends. Phillven asked Nizmo to be his 'wingbuddy' while in the air and Nizmo quickly agreed, vowing to watch his back. Once they were in the air, Nizmo was assigned to the Lion squad. He was given the name Lion 3. His squad fought back the Legion forces while watching over the ground units. Towards the end of the battle, Phillven was hit. Nizmo was off trying to take out a Legion fighter pilot while Phillven's gyrocopter spun out of control. Before Nizmo could realize what happened, it was too late. His wingbuddy had crashed and burned, killing him instantly. The mission was a success, but poor Nizmo felt that Phillven's death was his fault. On the third day, Nizmo and a small group took out a Horde base. He was shot by a couple of arrows, but ended up getting out alive. Personality During the Reign of the Journal, Nizmo had a childlike, friendly personality. At times, it was pretty adorable. Eventually, though, it would start to be annoying. Really annoying. After he burnt his journal, however, he was more like a gnome. He is upbeat and positive most of the time and rarely gets mad anymore. Though during stressful situations, Nizmo has been known to either cry or panic. Tiztop Recordings One of Nizmo's finest inventions, his robotic cat Tiztop, has the ability to record audio. Whenever Nizmo feels the need to, he records his thoughts. February 15 - 2016 "Is it-- Is it working? Tiztop, are you recording? The red light is on... Okay. Alright, okay. good. It's working. The date is February 15th... currently seven o' clock at night in Stormwind. I just wanted to check to see if it's working or not. I don't know what I'm going to do with this new audio recording system yet. Maybe I'll make another autobiography. That'd be nice. Alrighty, then. Tiztop, end recording." May 28 - 2016 "Alright, here we go. Operation: Steelhelm is underway. I've located Eldreyn. He's hiding out in a cave in Dun Morogh. I'll attack tomorrow night, when he's asleep. He won't expect it then. Tiztop, end recording." May 29 - 2016 '' "...then she'll turn on and start recording. That's all I gotta say. She's a pretty nifty cat, isn't she, Eldreyn? What? Cat got your tongue? Oh, oh Light, that was good. I gotta write that one down... Anyway. Remember when I killed Trank, Eldreyn? House fire, right? No, you always knew the truth. Nobody else did. Not Charlie, not Bellfizz, not even Bluemin. But you did. I never knew how you found out. Honestly. I might just take that gag out of your mouth to find out how YOU found out. Buuut, you'll probably just spit on me again. Anyway. I won't keep you any longer than I have. So to recap on what I'm going to do to you. You, Eldreyn Steelhelm, trapped in a cage with no way out, are going to stay in that cage until you starve to death. And I, Nizzington Trinktop, am going to watch you. So strap in! We're gonna be here awhile! Ohp-- Tiztop, how'd you start recording? Oh, right, must've been when I was explaining you to Eldreyn. I'll return to you in a couple of days, Tiztop. For now, I have a one-on-one meeting with Mr. Steelhelm here. Tiztop, end recording."'' June 14 - 2016 "Alright. Here we are. Wandering through the frozen wasteland of Northrend just to get to this Tournament of Ages thing. It should be good for me. I don't know. Who hosts these things anyway? Humans? I've been to a couple of human parties, but... come on. Gnomish parties are so, so much better. Almost there now. Tiztop, end recording." April 8th - 2017 ' ''"It was October of last year, I believe. I met a girl named Talwick. She was a great person at the time. We fooled around a bit for a couple of months and it eventually led to her getting pregnant. While she was pregnant, she got in a bar fight. I told her to just leave with me, but she didn't listen. She got in the fight and we... lost our child. So then she hated me. I despised her as well. I'm not to blame here, though. I'm not! I would have also died along with the child if I helped! It's not my fault! It's Talwick's! Not mine! I didn't... I didn't do it... I... It's my fault... End recording." '''January 23rd - 2018 "I'm currently on Argus, fixing up my gyrocopter. About a hundred of us just went on a mission. Most were on the ground. Cavalry, infantry, artillery... Not me, though. I was in the Air Force. There were eleven of us. The Lion Squad and the Bear Squad. I was in the Lion Squad. Lion 3 is what my codename was. Anyway. Beforehand, while we were at the camp, I met a gnome named Phillven. He was also in the Lion Squad. We talked for nearly an hour on our gyrocopters and engineering in general. Light's sake, I felt right at home with him. Before we all moved out, he asked me to be his 'wingbuddy'. I quickly agreed, saying that I'd have his back. But... during the battle, he was shot down by a fighter. I thought he'd make it - I did - so I didn't try to chase him down. His... His gyrocopter crashed and burned. He was still alive in the damn thing when he crashed, but after the explosion, he wasn't. Big surprise, right? Watching him burn to death just... Light's sake. I need a drink. Tiztop, end recording." Relationships Talvizz Trinktop Nizmo met Talvizz in Dun Morogh while going to meet up with his brother, Charlie. They met inside of an inn and spoke for awhile. Nizmo lost track of time and spent about two hours or so with Talvizz. Once he realized this, he left as soon as he could to get to the Tram inside of Ironforge. A couple of days in Stormwind, after Nizmo heard about his brother's tragic death, Talvizz found him again in the Cathedral Square. After a couple of weeks of getting to know each other, the duo started dating. They dated for about six months before Nizmo asked Talvizz to marry him inside of the Cathedral square. Talvizz said yes and within a month, they were married. Their wedding was in Ironforge. Most of the gnome guiild GEARS attended on Talvizz's end while only a few of Nizmo's friends came. After about three months of being married, Nizmo decided to take Talvizz out on a dinner date. They both had a great time. As they were starting home, however, Talvizz was suddenly picked up by a hooded dwarf. This dwarf was named Eldreyn Steelhelm, a friend of the late Trank Trinktop. He was seeking revenge for what Nizmo had done to Trank. Talvizz had his throat slit on the spot. Nizmo held him in his arms while he died as the dwarf took off. Afterwards, Nizmo set out to find the dwarf. It took him about six months, but he finally confronted Eldreyn in a small cave. Nizmo overpowered Eldreyn and locked him in a makeshift cage. He watched the dwarf starve to death over the course of a couple days. About a year passed and Nizmo was on another quest. It was a quest to find one of the Nine Cogs. One of the Nine Cogs was a legendary spanner named the Spanner of Justice. After months on end of searching, Nizmo finally found it deep inside of Gnomeregan. The moment he touched the spanner, it teleported him to his old house that he shared with Talvizz. Confused, Nizmo inspected the spanner before realizing that the thing most important to Nizmo was his late husband, and so his soul was stored inside of the spanner so that he could forever be with Nizmo. Talwick Stormbang During his deployment with Ravenwood, Nizmo met a female gnome named Talwick Stormbang. Being the only two gnomes in the company, they immediately hit it off. Talwick and Nizmo dated until the Legion invaded. The two decided that Talwick would have to get pregnant in order for at least one of them to avoid the draft, so Nizmo impregnated her. A couple of months passed and the two decided to go out for a night. They went to a local bar in Stormwind to drink non-alcoholic beverages. Being the hot-headed individual that she is, Talwick started to pick a fight with a couple of dwarves. Nizmo tried to get Talwick to leave and just drop it, but she wouldn't budge. It led to a bar fight and in the process, Talwick was stabbed in her stomach. They lost the child. Both of them blamed the other and it eventually led to their breakup. Nizmo and Talwick have despised each other since. 'Atlet the Magnificent ' While attending the Honeyreed Tea Company's Darkmoon Faire event, Nizmo met a performer named Atlet the Magnificent. They both hit it off with each other and eventually, Nizmo asked her out. She said yes, to Nizmo's surprise, and started to date. About four months later, right before Nizmo took off for space, he told Atlet that the moment he came back to space, they would get married. Once Nizmo prematurely returned, the both set the date for their wedding to be on January 30th. The duo got married in Pandaria in the Jade Forest and had an afterparty in Ironforge, ironically next to their house. Nobody has died so far in their relationship, so he's pretty happy about that. Relationships (cont.) * Atlet the Magnificent (Ex-Wife) * Talvizz Trinktop (Late Husband) * Merable Marvie Dawnspark (Friend) * Winstilt Fel-Heart (Friend) * Qub (Friend) * Ellilena Crawford (Friend) * Stanford Burton (Friend) * Tynster Sprocketshield (Father) * Fawn Holmstead (Friend) * Bellfizz Whitedove-Trinktop (Niece) * Bellfizz Trinktop (Sister) * Vallorey Malone (Friend) * Eilren Sprocketgear (Friend) * Bluemin Trinktop (Mother) * Clara Trinktop (Friend) * Zaria Blackmoore (Friend) * Silver (Friend) Trivia * Nizmo trained at Happymore's Warrior Training just like his brother. * His first invention was the E.P.L, or the Exploding Pancake Launcher. * Despite him being wise in a way, he has tried to kill Merable Dawnspark twice. Bad decision. * Nizmo joined up with the Gnomeregan Army at one point, but soon left with its disbandment. * His full name is Nizzington "Nizmo" Exploding Pancake Launcher Trinktop von Sprocketshield. * Nizmo built a mechanostrider and named it N1ZT0P. He calls it N-1. * He has also built a mechanical cat named T1ZT0P. He calls the cat T-1. * He is ambidextrous. * Despite swearing to find the murderer that killed his brother, he never found the murderer that killed his brother. * Nizmo built a Flying Machine. He named it after his sister, Bellfizz. * N4ZT0P, or Naztop, is Nizmo's personal robotic assistant. * While Nizmo loves his mechs to death, he firmly believes that they have no rights and are built to serve. * Nizmo has died and been brought back to life a total of four times. * His birthday is on August 29th. * His wedding anniversary is on January 31st. Quotes "If it bleeds, we should probably get it some medical help." " Oh, thank the Light!" "Oh, to hell with the Light." "Whoops." "You haven't seen a little blue robot walking around here, have you..?" "I'm not trying to sound rude, but I can guarantee that I am smarter than you." "... I need a nap." Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Writing